where my heart lies
by iwillfreezeyouifyoutouchme
Summary: what happens when faith and her best friends who are demigods and sisters get some fun into there life? like.. hunters, break up, cheating, a quest,  death and just plain out drama? well read and find out.  ik its not the best but im no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own the PJO series.

Nico: Yes she does!

Me: You called Rick a girl Nico! Stop being an idiot!

Nico: I am not you a-

Me: On with the show!

Finding My Own Way

Chapter 1 Ladies Finish School (Faith's P.O.V)

The days went by fast at camp half-blood. Next thing I knew I was saying good-bye to my half-sisters and my friends. "I'm going to miss you both so much!" I exclaimed to my best friends and sisters Grace Pauley and Liz Justice. We all hugged. Liz and Grace are going to Goody high with Percy and Annabeth. Grace is dating Percy. Liz looking forward to seeing Thalia, our sister, to ask if she can join the hunt. I went outside and saw Nico, my boyfriend, and called to him. I caught up with him, gave him a hug and muffled," I'm going to miss you!" I hugged him tighter. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. The timer on my monster proof phone went off. I sighed and pulled away," I have a flight to catch." Then Nico sighed. He gave me a peak on the cheek. I walked to the airport.

My mother sent me to Ladies finish school. Let me tell you, it SUCKS! First off, you have to wear a plaid sea green and a gouty pasty blue skirt. You have to wear a slick gouty blue t-shirt, in the summer and fall. It sticks to your body when its above 60 degrease, and it was ALL WAYS above 60 degrease in the summer and fall. The low was 75 degrease. For shoes all year round are 3 inch wedges. In the winger we wear greenish blue turtle necks. Our skirts become wool and we have to wear thick leggings. And they check these things! For a jacket it's made out of the same thing as our summer and fall shirts. When we wore perfume, it had to smell like pine. I didn't mind that sent though, it reminds me of Thalia.

I tuned back into Greek mythology. "- and that is how Hades captured Persephone." Mrs. Eclipse said," Who can tell me what this says?" she pointed to the board that said," Hades and Persephone where not a happy couple." In Greek. I raised my hand. "Faith," Mrs. Eclipse said. "It means Hades and Persephone where not a happy couple," I said. Mrs. Eclipse looked astounded," c-c-c-correct Faith b-b-but how did you know that?" I smiled and said," It's my second language." The bell rang and I walked out of class.

I went to my locker to put away my mythology book and get my math book. I saw Rachel and caught up to her and asked," Hay, are you going to camp over break?" She smiled," yep, what about you, and how are your grades keeping up?" My smile got bigger, "same here and I think I can come back next year!" We walked to math class chatting about camp.

**Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of anything else to write!**

**Percy: wow your that stupid!**

**Me: I know what you are but what am I? Oh ya! A daughter of Zeus who can electrocute you!**

**Percy: *gulp* w-w-w-well, I'll splash you with water!**

**Me: idiot kelp head!**

**Percy: bi-**

**Me: review! I only need 1 to update!**

Chapter 2 Life Size Safe and Camp (Faith's P.O.V)

I was packing my bags to get the heck out of that school for winter break. I was wearing my usual non-school cloths. Black jeans, black turtle neck, and black ankle boots. My jet black hair was back in a French braid, and my bangs over my eye brows.

I found a note on my dresser that said," Meet me in Central Park. –Nico." I shoved the rest of my things into my bags and started toward Central Park.

When I got there, I found that Nico Liz and Thalia had gotten the same note from me. Percy got 1 from Grace, and Grace got 1 from Percy. "6 kids of the big 3 all getting the same note to meet in the same place cannot be good." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aphrodite's game show (Faith's P.O.V)

**Me: Not owning PJO and I changed the title to this chapter cuz I thought it would be better.**

**Annabeth: HELP! SHE LOCKED US IN A SAFE AND IS KEEPING US HO-**

**Me: ANNABETH! WRONG STORY! STAGE 2 NOT 1! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY MY OTHER STORY THAT I'M GOING TO PUT UP!**

**Annabeth: :O :O :O sorry…**

**Me: The in this chapter something bad is going to happen to Annabeth… hehehe…**

**Annabeth: DA-**

**Me: on with the story!**

I was packing my bags to get the heck out of that school for winter break. I was wearing my usual non-school cloths. Black jeans, black turtle neck, and black ankle boots. My jet black hair was back in a French braid, and my bangs over my eye brows.

I found a note on my dresser that said," Meet me in Central Park. –Nico." I shoved the rest of my things into my bags and started toward Central Park.

When I got there, I found that Nico Liz and Thalia had gotten the same note from me. Percy got 1 from Grace, and Grace got 1 from Percy. "6 kids of the big 3 all getting the same note to meet in the same place cannot be good." I said. Just then, we heard a banging noise. We followed it to find… a bunny, I a safe that was in the ground. I grabbed my knife and jumped in. The safe automatically deepened and the top closed. I tried to stick my knife though the top but it bent my knife. "There goes my knife," I muttered," good thing I have a backup." I then heard 6 thumps and I turned to see Nico, Percy, Grace, Liz, Thalia, and Annabeth. I raised my eye brow and they shrugged.

All the sudden Aphrodite came out and said," and here are our lovely contestants!" All the sudden, Nico, Grace, Annabeth, Percy, and I disappeared and reappeared next to Aphrodite. I laughed. Annabeth was wearing a hot pink prom dress with wrinkles at the bottom and a multi-colored belt made of sapphires. Grace was wearing a sea blue knee length dress with a blue pearls on her neck, and a sea green pearl belt. Percy was wearing a black tux. Nico was the one I was laughing at. He was wearing a bright white tux with his hair combed back. He was trying to hide behind Percy, but was a complete fail. Then I look at what I was wearing. I was wearing a midnight blue prom dress with ruffles at the bottom and black sapphires the rest of the way up. I showed off my figure and was a mermaid tail. _**(Mermaid tail is where it fits your body and at the end it comes out and looks like you're a mermaid.)**_ When Aphrodite came to check on our "costumes" and she called them. She took one look at Percy and Nico and sang in a shrill voice," switch!" and there tuxes switched.__"We're on in 5!" Aphrodite yelled.

When we got on stage we found out it was a "Mach maker" show. And you get truth or dares from the audience. An audience member raised there hand," I have a dare for the girl in the sea blue dress. I dare you to fight the blond. No weapons though."

Annabeth slapped Grace across the face. BIG MISTAKE! Grace punched her in the eye and kicked her in the shins. She pinned Annabeth to the ground. Annabeth kicked her off and tried to trip her but Grace dogged. Grace punched Annabeth in the stomach and kicked her in the face. Annabeth ran over to Percy and kissed him on the lips. It took both Percy and Nico to hold me back. I mean, Grace is my SISTER! Meanwhile, Grace was repeatedly slapping Annabeth across the face. Finally I decided to Electric her. So, a very pain full scream came from her and she got knocked out. Grace came over to me and gave me a high- five, "thanks sis. Hay where is Liz and Thalia anyway?" I shrugged when another viewer told me to sing Impossible by Shontell.

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did-<p>

And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did<p>

And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<p>

Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know-<p>

Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love and words<br>Empty promises will wear  
>I know, I know-<p>

And now when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>[ From: .]<br>On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible!<br>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<p>

Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<p>

Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<p>

I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did...<p>

The audience clapped and I bowed. Aphrodite let us go. And we ran as fast out of there as our legs would carrie us. Thalia gave Liz a card wich I figured was a huntress card.

**Me: Thanks for reading! .com/watch?v=9ybhPQyJS8k&feature=player_detailpage**

**This is not me singing people!**

**Nico: yup!**

**Annabeth: That hurt! Really! I had to get shocked with lighting! **

**Me: It was either that or get a bath in spiders.**

**Grace: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KISSING MY BOYFREIND!**

**Percy: Grace, sweetie, calm down.**

**Grace: ok**

**Liz: I lost the card that you handed me Thalia.**

**Thalia: again! You need to get organized!**

**Me: sorry it took so long to update! And if it's to short!**

**Everyone: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: not owning rick's work! PJO is not mine.

Grace: yup. *starts making out with Percy.*

Faith: well th- *starts making out with Nico*

Katie: on with the- *I punch her in the face*

Me: THAT IS MY LINE! NOT YOURS OR ANY ONES! MINE! On with the story.

Chapter 3 Truth or dare, Karaoke and… Break up? (Grace's P.O.V.)

We got to camp and went to Nico's cabin and sat in a circle. We're playing Truth or Dare. We made a rule that if you refuse to do a dare, then you have to take off 5 articles of clothing. We sung a bottle to see who would go first. It landed on me." Annabeth, Truth or Dare? "I questioned. Annabeth immediately said," Dare!" I grinned my evil grin," I dare you to go into a room filled with tarantulas for 5 minutes." Annabeth screamed, "No!" I grinned even bigger," Then 5 Articles of clothing." Annabeth took off her Jacket, Earrings, (they count as 1 article) her socks, her shoes and her sweater. She was left in her under wear. We tried not to laugh, but it didn't work. We bursted out laughing. Her under wear had Barny on them. She sat down muttering, "Nico, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Nico said. "Are you sure?" Annabeth challenged. "I'm not scared of some wimpy dare! Try me!" Annabeth walked over to Nico and whispered something in his ear. He looked mortified. He sighed and walked over to Faith, "Faith, we're threw!" He said seriously. Faith stood, and yelled," Bitch!" then ran out the door with tear filled eyes. I heard Nico sigh," I thought we were friends Annabeth." As I ran out the door.

I found Faith crying in a corner. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "He doesn't deserve you. You're better off without him." I said. She smiled and dried her tears, "come on. Let's ask if they want to do karaoke here tonight." I smiled and we walked out the door.

We went back to Nico's cabin and announced karaoke night. "We'll be there," every one said.

That night, we got out a Karaoke machine we "borrowed" from the big house. Nico showed up first, "hay, Faith, can I ta-" "No!" Faith snapped," I certainly don't want to talk to you!" and she stormed away. Thalia had shown up earlier. When Nico came to talk to her, she slapped him across the face," THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Thalia yelled. Then Annabeth showed up, then Percy, then Conner and Katie together, Then Travis. "I'm going first!" Faith said. "What song?" I asked. I was in charge of the machine. "I don't miss you by Selena Gomez." Faith said. "Kk," and I put it on.

_It doesn't hurt  
>When I think of you<br>And all the things we'll  
>Never get to do<br>I don't dream at night about the way we were  
>I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words<em>

_Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
>Cause everything is fine<br>And you can pick up all the pieces  
>That you left behind<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Cause I never think about you<br>I'm better off without you  
>I don't miss you at all<br>I don't miss you at all  
>You don't spin around in my head<br>It's like you never existed  
>And I hope you don't call<br>I don't miss you at all  
>And I'm not trying to fight it<br>No, I'm not trying to fight it  
>So you can cross my name right<br>off the wall  
>I don't miss you at all<em>

_I go out seven nights a week  
>It feels so good to finally be free<br>And I party like I never did before  
>Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?<br>Everything is perfect now  
>without you in my life<br>You could pick up all the pieces  
>that you left behind <em>

_(Chorus)  
>Cause I never think about you<br>I'm better off without you  
>I don't miss you at all<em>

_I don't miss you at all  
>You don't spin around in my head<br>It's like you never existed  
>And I hope you don't call<br>I don't miss you at all  
>And I'm not trying to fight it<br>No, I'm not trying to fight it  
>So you can cross my name right<br>off the wall  
>I don't miss you at all<br>I don't miss you at all_

_I'll just tell myself  
>Girl forget the past<br>No time for regrets  
>No more looking back<br>I'll forget you more  
>Every single day<br>Every step I take  
>Is getting better<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Cause I never think about you<br>I'm better off without you  
>I don't miss you at all<br>I don't miss you at all  
>You don't spin around in my head<br>It's like you never existed  
>And I hope you don't call<br>I don't miss you at all  
>And I'm not trying to fight it<br>No, I'm not trying to fight it  
>So you can cross my name right<br>off the wall  
>I don't miss you at all<br>I don't miss you  
>I don't miss you<em>

Everyone was Applauding. All except Nico. I smiled. He deserved it. Liz was up next. "What song?" I asked. "Make it shine by Victoria Justice." I put it in.

Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then  
>I breathe it in<br>To let it go  
>And you don't know<br>Where you are now  
>What it would come to<br>If only somebody could hear  
>When you figure out how<br>You're lost in the moment  
>You disappear<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dreams in action  
>You're never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<br>Cause you know that if your live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/v/victoria_justice/make_it_ ]  
>Reaching high feeling low<br>I'm holding on and letting go  
>I like to shine I'll shine for you<br>And it's time to  
>Show the world how<br>It's a little bit closer  
>As long as I'm ready to go<br>All we have is right now  
>As long as you feel it inside you know<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dream in action  
>Your never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<p>

Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine

Everyone can tell you how  
>It's all been said and done<br>That harder times can change your mind  
>And make you wanna run<br>But you want it  
>And you need it<br>Like you need to breathe the air  
>If they doubt you<br>Just believe it  
>That's enough to get you there<p>

(Chorus)  
>You don't have to be afraid<br>To put your dream in action  
>Your never gonna fade<br>You'll be the main attraction  
>Not a fantasy<br>Just remember me  
>When it turns out right<br>Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it SHINE!

We were all amazed! She sounded just like Victoria Justice! Next was Next was Me. I was singing: Can't be tames by Miley Cyrus.

For those who don't know me,  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way,yep  
>24 hours a day<br>'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
>just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten,<br>'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
>flyin' out the hands<br>They try to change me  
>but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you're gonna be my man understand<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
>I'll tell ya<br>I'm not here to sell ya  
>Or tell you to go to hell<br>(I'm not a brat like that)  
>I'm like a puzzle<br>but all of my pieces are jagged  
>If you can understand this,<br>we can make some magic,  
>I'm wrong like that<p>

I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake,  
>I'm not a fake,<br>It's set in my DNA  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>(I can't be tamed)<p>

I wanna fly,  
>I wanna drive,<br>I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<p>

I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

I got applauses as I walked off the stage. Next was Thalia. She was singing What the hell by avril Lavigne.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>'stay with me'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

What,  
>What,<br>What,  
>What the hell<p>

So what if I go out on a million dates  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong,  
>I just need some time to play (yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>'stay with me'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)<br>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<p>

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

Thalia walked off the stage smiling. Will had walked in during the song and had now said," You're sure you're not my sister?" Thalia fake scolded him. NO one else wanted to sing by themselves. Next we were partnering up. Girls with girls, boys with boys. Liz was with Faith. I was with Annabeth. Katie was with Kat. Percy was with Will. Nico was With Apollo who had randomly showed up. Conner was with his brother Travis.+ I already knew the song but asked any way. As I knew, it was give it up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande.

_[Liz]_  
>Someday I let you in<br>Treat you right  
>Drive you outta your mind<br>Oooh

You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind

_[Both]_  
>Always want what you can't have<br>Is it so bad  
>If you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Wanna shape ya boy  
>Let's get it started!<p>

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

_[Both]_  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<p>

_[Liz]_  
>So stop trying to walk away<br>No you won't ever leave me behind  
>(Noooo)<p>

_[Faith]_  
>You better believe that I'm here to stay<br>_[Liz]_  
>(That's right)<br>_[Faith]_  
>Cuase you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<br>(Ooooohh)

_[Both]_  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>Wanna break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
>Ah oooho heeey<br>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

_[Both]_  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby<br>Yeah if you are my baby  
>And I'll make you crazy tonight<p>

_[Both]_  
>Look at me boy<br>'Cause I got you  
>Where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you<br>Wanna break you  
>Take a backseat boy<br>Cause now I'm driving

_[Both]_  
>Give it up<br>You can't win  
>Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>That's a game that we play  
>At the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up

Wooahhh  
>YEAH!<br>Everyone applauded. They bowed and went off the stage. Next was Me and Annabeth singing Boy is mine by Mercedes Jones Santana Lopez

[Grace] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
>[Annabeth] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<br>[Grace] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
>I just wanted to know do you know<br>somebody named you,  
>you know his name.<br>[Annabeth] Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
>[Grace] I just wanted to let you know he's mine.<br>[Annabeth] Huh..no no, he's mine.

[Chorus 1]  
>You need to give it up.<br>Had about enough.  
>It's not hard to see,<br>the boy is mine.

[Grace] - I think it's time we got this straight,  
>let's sit and talk face to face.<br>There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
>Are you insane?<br>[Annabeth] - See I know that you may be  
>just a bit jealous of me.<br>Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
>that his love is all in me.<br>[Grace] - See I tried to hesitate,  
>I didn't want to say what he told me.<br>He said .com without me  
>he couldn't make it through the day,<br>ain't that a shame.  
>[Annabeth] - And maybe you misunderstood,<br>Plus I can't see how he could  
>wanna take his time and that's all good.<br>All of my love was all it took

[Chorus 2 Both]  
>The boy is mine.<br>You need to give it up.  
>Had about enough.<br>It's not hard to see,  
>the boy is mine.<br>I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused.<br>He belongs to me  
>the boy is mine.<p>

[Annabeth] - Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it girl it's true.<br>[Grace] - I think that you should realize,  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside.<br>[Annabeth] - You can say what you wanna say.  
>What we have you can't take.<br>From the truth you can't escape.  
>I can tell the real from the fake.<br>[Grace] - When will you get the picture.  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>if you didn't know the boy is mine.<p>

[Chorus 2 Both]

[Annabeth] - You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<br>[Grace] - What makes you think that he wants you,  
>when I'm the one that brought him to<br>The special place that's in my heart,  
>he was my love right from the start<p>

[Chorus 2 both]

[Grace:] He belongs to me (sang in chorus)  
>[Annabeth:] The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)<br>[Grace:] But mine!  
>[Annabeth:] Not yours!<br>[Grace:] But mine!  
>[Annabeth:] Not yours!<br>[Grace:] But mine!

I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused.<br>He belongs to me  
>the boy is mine.<p>

Every one said we sounded great! We walked off the stage. Next was Kat and Katie. They where singing So What by pink.

(both)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>(Kat)  
>I guess I just lost my boyfriend<br>I don't know where he went  
>So I'm gonna spend my money<br>I'm not gonna pay his rent

nope  
>(Katie)<br>I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<br>(both)  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>I wanna start a fight  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na<br>I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

Uhh, check my flow  
>(Katie)<br>The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<p>

Shite!

(Kat)  
>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll knows how to hit

oops

(Katie  
>What if this song's on the radio?<br>Somebody's gonna die  
>I'm gonna get in trouble<p>

(Kat)  
>My ex will start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, We're all gonna get in a fight<br>(both)  
>So, so what, I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun<br>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight  
>(Kat)<br>You weren't there, you never were

(Katie)  
>You want it all but that's not fair<p>

(Kat)  
>I gave you life, I gave my all<p>

(Katie)  
>You we're there, you let me fall<p>

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done<p>

(Kat)

We're done!

(both)

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright,

(Katie)

I'm alright!

(both)

I'm just fine

(Kat)

I'm Just fine!

(both)

and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

No no, no no

I don't want you tonight!

(Kat)

You weren't fair!

(Katie)

I'm Gonna show you tonight!

(both) So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight  
>wahoo!<p>

Ba da, du du da du!

We clapped and clapped as they walked off stage. Percy and Will were next. This atoa be interesting. They were singing baby by Justin bieber.

(Will)

You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<br>(Percy)  
>Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'<br>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes<br>My first love broke my heart for the first time  
>(both)<br>And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<br>(Percy)  
>For you, I would have done whatever<br>And I just can't believe we're here together  
>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
>(Will)<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<br>(Both)  
>And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh<br>Like baby, baby, baby, no  
>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<br>I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<br>(Will)  
>When I was 13, I had my first love<br>There was nobody that compared to my baby  
>And nobody came between us who could ever come above<br>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks<br>(Percy)  
>She made my heart pound<br>I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
>And at school on the playground<br>But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'<br>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'  
>(both)<br>Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

I'm all gone

(Percy)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(both)  
>Now I'm all gone<p>

(Will)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(both)  
>Now I'm all gone<p>

(Percy)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

(both)  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone

We clapped have heartedly. I mean JUSTIN BEBIER! REALLY! Who likes him? (any body that likes him please don't be mad! Its just my opinion!)

Next was Nico and Apollo. They where singing Agony from the woods.

[Nico]  
>Did I abuse her<br>Or show her disdain?  
>Why does she run from me?<br>If I should lose her,  
>How shall I regain<br>The heart she has won from me?

Agony!  
>Beyond power of speech,<br>When the one thing you want  
>Is the only thing out of your reach.<p>

[Apollo]  
>High in her tower,<br>She sits by the hour,  
>Maintaining her hair.<br>Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
>A lighthearted air:<br>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

Agony!  
>Far more painful than yours,<br>When you know she would go with you  
>If there only were doors.<p>

[BOTH]  
>Agony!<br>Oh, the torture they teach!

[Apollo]  
>What's as intriguing-<p>

[Nico]  
>Or half so fatiguing-<p>

[BOTH]  
>As what's out of reach?<p>

[Nico]  
>Am I not sensitive,<br>Clever,  
>Well-mannered,<br>Considerate,  
>Passionate,<br>Charming,  
>As kind as I'm handsome<br>And heir to a throne?

[Apollo]  
>You are everything maidens could wish for!<p>

[Nico]  
>Then why no-?<p>

[Apollo]  
>Do I know?<p>

[Nico]  
>The girl must be mad!<p>

[Apollo]  
>You know nothing of madness<br>Till you're climbing her hair  
>And you see her up there<br>AS you're nearing her,  
>All the while hearing her:<br>Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

[BOTH]  
>Agony!<p>

[Nico]  
>Misery!<p>

[Apollo]  
>Woe!<p>

[BOTH]  
>Though it's different for each.<p>

[Nico]  
>Always ten steps behind-<p>

[Apollo]  
>Always ten feet below-<p>

[BOTH]  
>And she's just out of reach.<br>Agony  
>That can cut like a knife!<p>

I must have her to wife.

We all clapped. Other than Faith. Next were Conner and Travis. They were singing never say never. What is up with Justin bieber?

(Conner)

See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>Until I reached the point of no return.<br>(Travis)  
>And there's just no turning back,<br>When your hearts under attack,  
>Gonna give everything I have,<br>It's my destiny.  
>(both)<br>I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up up up,<br>And never say never.  
>(Conner)<br>I never thought I could feel this power.  
>I never thought that I could feel this free.<br>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.<br>(Travis  
>And there's just no turning back,<br>When your hearts under attack,  
>Gonna give everything I have,<br>Cause this is my destiny.  
>(both)<br>I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up,<br>And never say never.  
>(Conner)<br>Here we go!  
>Guess who?<br>JSmith and Jb!  
>I gotcha lil bro.<br>(Travis)  
>I can handle him.<br>Hold up, aight?  
>I can handle him.<p>

Now he's bigger than me,  
>Taller than me.<br>And he's older than me,  
>And stronger than me.<br>And his arms a little bit longer than me.  
>But he ain't on a JB song with me!<br>(Conner)  
>I be trying a chill<br>They be trying to side with the thrill.  
>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.<p>

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove.  
>Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.<br>(Travis)  
>I gotta be the best, and yes<br>We're the flyest.  
>Like David and Goliath,<br>I conquered the giant.  
>So now I got the world in my hand,<br>I was born from two stars  
>So the moon's where I land.<br>(both)  
>I will never say never! (I will fight)<br>I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
>Whenever you knock me down,<br>I will not stay on the ground.  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up, up, up,  
>And never say never.<p>

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
>I will fight till forever! (make it right)<br>Whenever you knock me down,  
>I will not stay on the ground.<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up,<br>Pick it up,  
>Pick it up, up, up,<br>And never say never.

They bowed and walked off stage. Thalia had left so we needed 2 more girls. Then Will and Apollo Left. So it was me, Percy, Nico, Kat, Faith, Conner, Travis, and Katie. We got a hat, Wrote down our names, and put them in. Percy went first. He pulled out Me. Then faith went. She pulled out Nico. She looked ticked! Travis went. He pulled out Kat. That left Conner with Katie. Nico and Faith where going first. They were singing I will survive by Gloria Gaynor.

(Faith)

At first I was afraid,  
>I was petrified,<br>Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
>But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong<br>And I grew stong  
>And I learned how to get along<br>And now you're back  
>From outer space,<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>With that sad look upon you're face,<br>I should have changed that stupid lock,  
>I should have made leave your key,<br>If I'd known for just one second  
>You'd be back to bother me.<p>

Go on now go,  
>Walk out the door,<br>Just turn around now,  
>Cause you're not welcome anymore,<br>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes  
>Do you think I'd crumble?<br>Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no not I<p>

I will survive  
>Oh as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>And I will survive<br>I will survive  
>Hey Hey!<br>(Nico)  
>It took all the strength I had<br>not to fall apart  
>kept trying hard to mend<br>the pieces of my broken heart  
>And I spent oh so many nights<br>Just feeling sorry for myself  
>I used to cry<br>But now I hold my head up high.  
>And you'll see me<br>Somebody new  
>I'm not that chained up little person<br>Still in love with you  
>And so you felt like dropping in<br>And just expect me to be free  
>But now I'm saving all my lovin'<br>For someone who's lovin' me

Go on now go  
>Walk out the door<br>Just turn around now  
>Cause you're not welcome anymore<br>Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
>Did you I crumble?<br>Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
>Oh no not I<p>

I will survive  
>Oh as long as I know how to love<br>I know I'll stay alive  
>I've got all my life to live<br>I've got all my love to give  
>I will survive<br>I will survive  
>Hey hey!<p>

We clapped as they walked off stage. Next was Percy and I. We're doing see you in my dreams. We don't k now who its by.

(Me)

Gone,

the voice that used to fill the room is all but gone  
>An echo of a perfect love that ended wrong<br>Girl, we tried so hard when love was on our side  
>And yesterday will always be the reason why<br>You keep comin',

you keep comin' back,

you keep comin' back for more  
>I'll see you in my dreams<br>There we'll be safe tonight,

from the lonely days of memory  
>I'll see you in my dreams,<p>

oh

(Percy)  
>Time,<p>

time will never be a friend of mine again  
>It tries to make your memory fade,<p>

but I won't let it end  
>Let the sun go down,<p>

so I can drift away  
>Let me close my eyes and live another day<br>You keep comin',

you keep comin' back,

you keep comin' back for more  
>I'll see you in my dreams<p>

(both)  
>There we'll be safe tonight,<p>

from the lonely days of memory  
>I'll see you in my dreams,<p>

oh  
>(Instrumental break)<p>

(Me)  
>The truth,<p>

oh it's there for you to see  
>Sometimes it's painful to be on your own,<p>

on your own  
>I'll see you in my dreams<br>There we'll be safe tonight,

from the lonely days of memory  
>I'll see you in my dreams<p>

(Percy)  
>Back in my arms again,<p>

and no matter what tomorrow brings  
>I'll see you in my dreams,<p>

oh, oh, oh

We walked off the stage with every one clapping. Next was Kat and Travis. They are singing E.T. by Katy Perry ft. Kanye West.

[Travis]  
>I got a dirty mind<br>I got filthy ways  
>I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way<br>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent  
>I be reverand<br>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity<br>They calling me an alien  
>A big headed astronaut<br>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot

[Kat]  
>You're so hypnotizing<br>Could you be the devil  
>Could you be an angel<p>

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light  
>(both)<br>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction  
>(kat)<br>Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

[Travis]  
>I know a bar out in Mars<br>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars<br>Getting stupid ass straight out the jar  
>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck<br>Tell me what's next, alien sex  
>I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you<br>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do  
>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do<p>

[Kat]  
>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison<p>

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

We clapped as they walked off the stage. Katie and Conner were left. They where singing price tag by Jessie J –Outro.

(conner)

Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea  
>You ready<br>(Katie)  
>Seems like everybody's got a price,<br>I wonder how they sleep at night.  
>When the sale comes first,<br>And the truth comes second,  
>Just stop, for a minute and<br>Smile  
>(conner)<br>Why is everybody so serious  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time  
>(Katie)<br>Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<p>

(both)  
>It's not about the money, money, money<br>We don't need your money, money, money  
>We just wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag  
>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.<br>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag.  
>(conner)<br>Okay!  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all unite  
>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<br>Am I the only one getting tired  
>Why is everybody so obsessed<p>

Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.  
>(Katie)<br>Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<p>

(both)  
>It's not about the money, money, money<br>We don't need your money, money, money  
>We just wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag  
>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.<p>

Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag.

[Conner]  
>Yeah yeah<br>Well, keep the price tag  
>And take the cash back<br>Just give me six strings and a half stACK.  
>And you can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I..<br>Yes all I need are keys and guitars  
>And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars<br>Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds  
>Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life<br>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
>So we aint gon stumble and fall never<p>

Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh  
>So we gon keep everyone moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat and then everyone sing  
>(both)<br>It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<p>

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<p>

[Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh  
>So we gon keep everyone moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat and then everyone sing

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<p>

It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<p>

[Katie]  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oo-oooh  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Oo-oooh  
>Forget about the price tag.<p>

We clapped as they walked off the stage. We herd the dinner bell ring and we headed to the pavilion.

**Me: sorry it took so long! Plz review! Or how ever you spell it!**

**Nico: IT WAS A FR-**

**Faith: TALK TO THE HAND!**

**Nico: Faith, Please listen!**

**Faith: no!**

**Annabeth: hi…**

**Grace: spiders!**

**Annabeth: *starts screaming and freeking out like a 2 year old***

**Me: … the button is right there! **

**Percy: song lyrics found by .**

**Annabeth:*still screaming like a 2 year old***

**Me, Grace, Thalia, Athena, and Artemis: Shut your freeking mouth!**

**Me: sneak peaks!**

**Chapter 4 -Percy… MISSING! Some gods show up.**

**Chapter 5 – Faith slaps someone in the face, Faith and Clarisse become friends. Some new kids, Percy's back.**

**Chapter 6 Capture the flag, Teams, red- Hermes, Athena, Zeus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon. Blue- Hades, Hecate, ****Nemesis****, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo.**

**Me: please tell me if I forgot any gods!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note! Please read!**

**I need to know something. Should the chapters be shorter? Or should I keep doing long ones? The shorter ones will be updated sooner. The longer ones will take a little more time. Please tell me! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: No own PJO!**

**Nico: WE KNOW!**

**Me: You're rude! No wonder Faith isn't talking to you!**

**Nico: Shut up!**

**Thalia: I just gave her a huntress card.**

**Me: good, on with the- **

**Nico: No No NO! Not going to happen!**

**Me: - show**

**Chapter 4 (Faith's P.O.V.)**

I was walking toward the dinning pavilion when I heard someone yelling. It sounded like Percy. I started to run toward the yelling. Then, all the sudden, it stopped. I found a note that said," your next." I started running to the pavilion. When I ran in, everyone was looking at Me. Chiron said, "Faith, how nice of you to join us." I walked over to my table still panting. I had fallen several times so there were twigs and leaves in my hair. I had a huge gash across my cheek. "What happened?" Grace questioned. "Percy… Yelling… Tried to… help… him… yelling… stopped… ran…as… fast… as … I… could…" I made out between pants. I left out the note part. I looked at the table Percy was supposed to sit at. He wasn't there. I tried not to freak out.

I got up and walked over to Chiron. "Percy's missing," I blurted, "and I found this." I handed him the note. He read it and said, "It seems that you and Percy are a target. Percy is missing. I must talk to your father." I nodded," That would be the smartest thing to do." Chiron said," You must be accompanied by a god by all times. I know a goddess that wouldn't mind." Just as he said that, there was a bright flash, and Hecate, goddess of magic, appeared and said, "I was summoned." Everyone bowed. "Yes," Chiron said. He went up and whispered in her ear. "Oh, my!" Hecate exclaimed," I would be more than happy to help!" Chiron nodded," thank you Lady Hecate That is very kind." She smiled and said," it would be my pleasure." I guess that I was gone for a while, because Chiron called," time for the camp fire.

When I was leaving, Annabeth came up to me and asked in as demanding voice," Why wasn't Percy at Dinner? Why where you so late? Why is Lady Hecate here?" She grabbed my leather jacket and lifted me up. I didn't want any of Annabeth's bull crap so I answered," It's none of your business. You have 30 seconds to let go of me or you owe me 100 bucks." She let go, but her eyes felt like knives in my skin. "That's not going to help with Information. I swear on the River of Styx that I won't tell you without me wanting to," I said smugly. Thunder cracked. Her eyes got huge. "This isn't over," she growled and stalked away. "Sure it isn't," I mumbled. "Do you not like her?" Lady Hecate asked. "No. She's just pushy a lot Ma' lady." I answered. "I understand." She said. I smiled and we headed to the camp fire together. "Who cares who finds out?" I thought. Boy was I wrong.


	6. Half dead

**Me: I feel bad for Faith!**

Nico: She deserves it!

Me: you deserve it! You would just love to be a target for some killing manic!

Nico: …

Me: dead boy, go home! NOW!

Nico: no you! Banana brain! (Eats Banana)

Me: you just put the word Banana in front of the last word of Percy's nick name…

Annabeth: WHERE IS PERCY!

Grace: I AGREE WITH ANNABETH! WHERE IS HE!

Nico: Kat will you go out with me?

Kat: yes!

Faith: Kat!

Kat: yes?

Faith: I thought you were my friend!

Kat: I am!

Faith: then why did you say yes?

Kat: cuz he's hot…

Faith: (slaps Kat)

Kat: what the he-

Me: on with the story!

Chapter 5 half dead (Faith's P.O.V)

**What is my heart that lies in my soul?**

**What is my life?**

**Why do I wonder into the darkness of the night?**

**Looking for you?**

**I should have known you'd shatter my heart.**

**I shouldn't have fallen in love.**

**But now you turned my heart to stone.**

**Breaking it apart.**

**You've walked away, taking my heart with you.**

**I have one Question more.**

**Did you ever love me?**

I read over my poem. I folded it up and put it in an envelope. "Well you're up early." I heard someone say. I jumped and dropped my envelope surprised. I turned around. "What are you doing any way?" Lady Hecate asked. "Nothing!" I blurted too quickly. I ran out the door all the way to Nico's cabin.

When I got there I put the letter on the door step. I knocked on the door and ran behind the cabin. I put my ear to the wall, hopping I could hear him. "What the-?" I heard Nico say. I heard a twig snap and I spun around. Annabeth had her knife like she was about to strike, but the blade was facing… her." Annabeth! What are you doing!" I screamed pinning her to the ground. "I have to do this!" she yelled. Nico had come around to the back of his cabin. He was wearing black sweat pants and a green day t- shirt. "What's going on?" he exclaims.

I looked away from Annabeth, and said, "She was trying to kill herself." After I said that, Annabeth brock my grip and sliced me in the throat. She pushed me off her. I held my wound and smacked her across the face. "Are you insane?" I screamed. The last thing I saw was darkness.

** Nico's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a knock at the door. I put a robe on and answered the door. No one was there. I looked down and saw a note. It was a poem. The first thing I thought of was Apollo. Then I read it. "who wrote this?" my mined thought," Faith doesn't write poetry… at least that I know of." I heard someone scream," Annabeth! What are you doing!" I threw off my robe and put on a pair of black sweat pants and a green day t- shirt that I found on the floor. I ran outside. I saw Faith on top of Annabeth, pinning her to the ground. "What's going on!" I exclaim. Faith looks into my eyes. Wow she has the prettiest eyes. Pools of blues and greens. "She was trying to kill herself." When she said that, Annabeth broke her grip and sliced her in the throat. Faith smacked Annabeth across the face. She blacked out. I stoll Annabeth's knife and put it in my pocket. I picked up Faith bridle style. I saw Hecate coming. "Help Annabeth. She's gone crazy." I snapped. I headed to the big house.

"What Happened!" Chiron Exclaimed. " Annabeth was trying to kill herself and I heard screaming and Faith had Pinned Annabeth, and when she saw me and I asked what happened she said Annabeth was trying to kill herself. Annabeth broke Faith's grip and slashed her in the throat." I said setting Faith on the bed. "Mhm. and where was Lady Hecate?" Chiron asked. "I don't know. She showed up when I was taking Faith to the big house." I answered. "I believe you," Chiron said," Go tell her sisters what happened." I nodded and walked out the door.

** Grace's P.O.V.**

When Nico told me what happened, I ran all the way to the big house. "Faith are you ok?" I demanded when I got in the infirmary," what did Annabeth do to you?" First Percy's gone missing and now my sister was half dead. "This is all my fault" I hear someone behind me say. I turn and see Annabeth," what are you doing in here?" I growled. "Apologizing." She snapped. "GET OUT!" I yelled at her," this IS all your fault. Just leave me and my sisters alone. You're not welcome to the Zeus cabin anymore." Annabeth walked out sullen. Faith started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked for once in her life…fragile. "Where am I? Who are you?" Faith asked looking at me. "You're at camp half-blood; I'm your half-sister, grace." I answered sympathetically. Faith touched her throat where her scare is from Annabeth's knife. Her eyes got wide. If I didn't k now any better I would say she had a vision. She stuttered," Black cabin… blond girl with gray eyes… boy with black hair… what's happening to me?" I answered," I don't know…" what is going on? Why am I having the rottenest luck? That's demigods for you. Why faith? Why not me? Then I looked in the bed next to her. I couldn't believe it, it was Percy!

Me: sorry it took me so long to update!

Faith: What is this thing?

Nico: I don't know…

Annabeth: i-

Grace: NO ONE LIKES YOU ANNABETH CHASE!

Me:… I changed things up so the Percy thingy was rushed.

Percy: well your rude.

Me: please review!


	7. demigod chat box

**Me: I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth: or do you?**

**Me: Shut up. On **with** the story.**

Chapter 1

(Wisegirl3 has logged on)

(Fishguy64 has logged on)

(Panlover12 has logged on)

(Seaprince21 has logged on)

Wisegirl3: Hey Lord Poseidon, Percy, Grover.

Seaprince21: Hey, how's my Wise Girl?

Panlover12: Hey Annabeth. What about us Percy?

Fishguy64: Seriously! Hello Athena's child that is dating my son that I don't approve of but whatever makes him happy makes me happy.

Wisegirl3: That must have been a mouth full sir. Percy, don't you have something to say?

(Seaprince21 has logged off)

Fishguy64: Bye

(Fishguy64 has logged off)

_Wisegirl3: That was rude…_

_Panlover12: Yes it was…_

_(Owlgoddess221 has logged on)_

_(Lighning54 has logged on)_

_Wisegirl3: hay mom. Lord Zeus?_

_Lighning54: I AM NOT A GOD! NOR AM I RULER OF THE SKY! AND YOU'RE THE CHILD OF ATHENA!_

_Wisegirl3: Mood swings?_

_Owlgoddess221: Yup. Artemis left her with me._

_Panlover12: I feel so bad for you ma 'lady!_

_Lighninh54: I'M RIGHT HERE!_

_Owlgoddess221: I SAID CALM DOWN!_

_Lighning54: NO!_

_Wisegirl3: She can and will make penguins attack you. YOU know that right?_

_Owlgoddess221: She's scared of penguins?_

_Panlover12: yes she is. Juniper's calling. I gotta go. Bye._

_Wisegirl3: bye_

_Owlgoddess221: bye_

_Lighning54: bye_

_(Panlover12 has logged off.)_

_Lighning54: so… DAD NO! LET GO OF M- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_(Lighning54 has been kicked off)_

_Owlgoddess221: I better go help her. Bye._

_Wisegirl3: bye mom!_

_(Owlgoddess221 has logged off)_

_(Electricgirl12 has logged on)_

_Electricgirl12: hey Annabeth! How are you?_

_Wisegirl3: hey… Grace? I'm good. What about you?_

_Electricgirl12: Heartbroken…NOT!_

_Wisegirl3: Lol_

_(Ghostking22 has logged on)_

_Electricgirl12: Tell anyone there will be spiders in your cabin and no spider kit._

_Wisegirl3: Coming Percy!_

_(Wisegirl3 has logged off)_

_Ghostking22: that was strange…._

_Electricgirl12: Yup._

_(Googoogaga7 has logged on)_

_Googogaga7: hay babe._

_Electricgirl12: I know who you are and if you don't take that back in 5 seconds then you're going to get shocked by lightning!_

_Googoogaga7: I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!_

_Ghostking22: He's lying._

_(Electricgirl12 has logged off)_

_Googoogaga7: rude! OW!_

_(Googoogaga7 has logged off)_

_Ghostking22: well then! _

_(Ghostking22 has logged off) _

**Me: be happy you got 2 chapters today.**

**Nico: ya she does have a life.**

**Grace: thanks for shocking him for me dad! 3 **

**Me: I CAN DO SMILY FACES! **

**Percy: please review!**


	8. Memories?

**Me: what will happen to Faith? Will Annabeth be forgiven? How did Percy get in the infirmary? Will a song bring back some of Faith's memories? Stay toon! **

**Nico: really? Is that necessary?**

**Me: yes it is.**

**Faith: Who's Annabeth?**

**Me: the girl who cut your wrists and slit throat.**

**Faith: *pulls out knife* Where is she?**

**Me: you have grown violenter….**

**Nico: Amnish- amne- loss of memories can do that.**

**Grace: Put away the knife.**

**Faith: *puts away knife* why?**

**Grace: I want to kill her too. But it's not allowed.**

**Me: on with the story.**

**Chapter 7 Memories? (Nico's P.O.V.)**

I was talking to Grace about Faith. She won't leave the cabin. "She won't touch her leather jackets! She made me ask Piper if she could have some clothes. PINK cloths! Do you know how shocked Piper was? She almost screamed!" Grace said. I just stared at Grace, gaping. Grace continued, "She cut her hair! It's not the the back of her knees anymore! It's at mid-back now!" I picked up a rock, and threw it as hard as I could," It's all Annabeth's freeking fault! Why did it have to happen to Faith?" Grace looked at her watch," I gotta go. It's my shift to watch Faith. Bye Nico." She jogged away. I sighed, "You now she's not a baby. She can take care of herself." All the sudden, an iris message came up. It was Liz. "Faith stole Grace's iPod and ran off when I wasn't looking." "What!" I screamed at her. But before she could say anything, I slashed through the message. I knew one thing for sure. I had to find Faith.

** (Faith's P.O.V.)**

I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I needed time by myself. They're suffocating me! I put the ear buds in my ears and clicked a random song. Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson came on.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<em>

_Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>__Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe  
>No, I can't sleep<br>I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes  
><em>

I saw Nico and I together. I was wearing my red leather jacket my black tank top, my black leather pants, and my red knee boots, my hair was back in a braid. We looked like we are a couple. Then I saw us fighting. Then, I saw Annabeth whisper something in Nico's ear. As if I was him, I heard her say," I dare you to break up with faith and you can't tell her that it's a dare."

I got up and ran back to my cabin. I found my leathers and Put on what I saw in my vision. Before I left I looked in my chest at the end of my bed. I found it. The picture in my vision. The one of us at his school dance. I was wearing a knee length black silk dress. My hair was down with a head band. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie. I remember that night vaguely. I do remember that it was the place we had our first kiss. I walked out of the Zeus cabin confident for the first time in a moth. I had all my memories. I don't forgive Annabeth, but I do forgive Nico.

**(Nico's P.O.V.)**

"So how did you end up in the infirmary?" I asked Percy. "I don't know," Percy answered," I got hit on the head, then next thing I know, I'm in the infirmary!"

"NICO!" someone knocked me to the ground giving me a hug. That sounded like Faith yelling. I tuned and her lips crashed into mine. When she pulled away, she said," I'm sorry. I should have known it was a dare." I looked Faith in the eyes," I'm just happy that you came back." I kissed her quickly, remembering Percy. "I'm just gonna leave…" he said.

"I love you," Faith said. "I love you too." I answered. And we kissed again. Only it was interrupted by Annabeth. "Ah ha! I knew that you couldn't keep up the dare!" Faith turned and said in a tone that it would scare Kronus, "actually do these words sound familiar, I dare you to break up with Faith, and you can't tell her it's a dare. I saw it in a vision. That's how I got my memories back." I smirked and put my arm around Faith's waist. She put Her arm around mine, and we walked away from a fuming Annabeth.

**Me: 3 chapters in one day! This is because it took be a month to get chapter 5 up. So be happy!**

**Faith: Yes! I have my love and my memories back!**

**Annabeth: what do you have against me!**

**Me: Everything. He…he….he…..**

**Percy: Annabeth face it. I don't love you and no matter what I never will love you again.**

**Me: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a very very important Author's note!**

**I am out of ideas! Please help me! I am desperate! If I don't get any in 1 month I will stop updating. I'm sorry but I need new ideas! I will delete this story and start a new one! I don't want to but if that's what has to happen it will. **

**The author of this story**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so thanks to one of my viewers (my only viewer) I have an idea. There is a party and each cabin has a color. The counselors chose the colors.

Zeus: blue

Poseidon: Green

Hades: black

Aphrodite: Pink

Ares: red

Dionysus: purple

Hermes: yellow

Demeter: White

Apollo: gold

Artemis: silver

Athena: Gray

Dry ads: green

Tell me your thoughts on this! and also people that are going with others in a difrent cabin can also wear that color.


	11. new campers and say what? part 1

**Me: Chapter 8! New recruits!**

**Nico: she decided not to do what she said. Sorry people.**

**Faith: ya. And I made a whole bunch of people that you have never heard of.**

**Annabeth: why do you hate me!**

**Me: you're a snot rag that's y. Rachel is way better.**

**Rachel: thank you.**

**ME: welcome. Me no owny PJO or anything familiar. On with the show!**

**Chapter8 new**** Campers**** and say what! (Part 1 Faith's P.o.v)**

Grover showed up with 5 half-bloods. 2 girls, 2 guys. One of the girls had electric blue eyes and jet black hair that was cut to her chin. She was wearing a pair of jean capris and a regular t-shirt. The other girl had curly white-blonde with a spray of freckles across her face. She was wearing a knee length jean skirt and a blue and green plaid button up shirt with the sleeves to her elbows that were fastened by a dark blue button. She wasn't wearing any makeup. Another guy had pale skin. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore black jeans and a cloak. The last boy had dark skin and bright blue eyes. He wore a plain shirt and jeans. He had a sinister smile and had wandering eyes as if he was looking for something. The second they stepped over the border line, they got claimed.

The boy with pale skin and dark eyes was a son of hades. I later learn his name is James. The girl with curly bright red hair was a daughter of Aphrodite. I later learn that her name is Quinn. The boy with dark skin and bright blue eyes was a son of Hephaestus. I later learn his name is A.J. The last girl with blue eyes and jet black hair was daughter of Zeus. I learn her name is Jez.

"Why don't we have a party tonight? We could even invite the new campers." Thalia suggested when we were sitting on the floor wondering what we should do tonight. Jez, Liz, Jason, and I nodded," great idea!" Grace and Jason said. "Totally!" Liz agreed. "Then it's settled! We're having a party tonight." We got up and went to ask Chiron…

Liz, Thalia, Jez, Grace, and I were ready by the time Nico showed up. Grace was wearing a teal green dress that was to the middle of her thy. It had 3 ruffles at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and had a line of beading under the chest, and she had shale over her arms. She had a pair of 4 inch heels that you slip your feet into. It a buckle on the front and was a peep tow, they were dark blue. Thalia was wearing a strapless jade colored V-neck dress with beading on the top half and scattered at the bottom and had that stuff that makes the dress puffier from under and peeked out at the bottom it went to her mid thy. She wore a pair of 6 inch boots that went up to her thy. Liz was wearing a bright blue one shoulder dress that was to her knees. She was wearing a pair of 6 inch heels that where black and had 2 buckles on the ankle. Jez was wearing a knee length dress that had various shades of blue on the top and the bottom half had the see threw fabric in black over a bright blue. She was wearing 5 inch heel boots that had peep tow and showed her heel and laced up in the back. I was wearing a Midnight blue dress that was one shoulder ruffles on the top that went to my knees. I had a pair of 5 inch calf boots that laced up in the front. We took so long to get ready we had to skip dinner!

2 hours after dinner, everyone started to show up. First Nico showed up with his brother James showed up. Annabeth showed up with Rachel. Then Clarisse showed up with part of her cabin. Then Leo showed up with his cabin. Dionysus and his sons and daughter showed up. The older kids of the Apollo cabin came, (Jessica, Brittany, Annika, Jack, will) half the camp was there. I was happy our cabin was huge.

Chiron had let us buy a DJ set. We put on a cd. Nothing even matters by big time rush came on.

**(random person that I was to lazy to come up with a name for)**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters**

**It's like one for the haters and two for all of those**

**Who try to shut us down, they don't really know**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no**

**I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes**

**'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no**

**This wall we built together**

**There ain't no way of knocking it over**

**We'll be here forever**

**Getting closer and closer, baby**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze**

**They disappear and it's just you and me**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah**

**This wall we built together**

**There ain't no way of knocking it over**

**We'll be here forever**

**That I told you, that I told you, baby**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, eh**

**And nothing even matters**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**Nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**We don't even need to fight**

**Everything will be alright, oh, yeah**

**Nothing even matters but you and I**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**'Cause the world stops**

**When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters**

**And nothing even matters, baby**

**They can all talk**

**Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah**

**And nothing even matters, woah**

**And nothing even matters**

**The next couple of songs where by, Katy Perry, green day, Kelly Clarkson, and Evanescence.**

**(Evanescence going under)**

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**

**And you still won't hear me.**

**(going under)**

**Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.**

**(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm...**

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**

**I won't be broken again (again)**

**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**I'm going under (drowning in you)**

**I'm going under **

**(katy perry damn)**

**we woke up late, said goodbye**

**now im standing outside on the street**

**i walk through the city, im laughing**

**boucayes starting down at my feet**

**if i look up, the sky might fall**

**open up and pull me in**

**i feel like an angel who's fallen**

**but i just got to have the taste of original sin**

**damn, can you feel it?**

**damn i cant believe it**

**damn you got me feeling good**

**damn, do you dig it**

**that's the way you do it**

**damn you know you give it good**

**two minutes later, im counting**

**the seconds and hours to go**

**working a sweat out of bed**

**just the thought of you is making me glow**

**i got the fact that you get it good**

**now back up and just leave it alone**

**im walking on air cuz your crunk**

**now im going home to do it all again on my own**

**damn, can you feel it?**

**damn i cant believe it**

**damn you got me feeling good**

**damn, do you dig it**

**that's the way you do it**

**damn you know you give it good**

**you got my tongue, its so tied**

**my eyes are open wide**

**and my hair is standing up on my skin**

**and i keep saying:**

**damn, do you dig it**

**that's the way you do it**

**damn you know you give it good**

**walk through the door, and enter your room**

**cuz this whole world lies but you tell the truth**

**do you think im gonna give you up?**

**your never gonna let me down**

**your love is like an ocean and im starting to drown**

**damn, can you feel it?**

**damn i cant believe it**

**damn you got me feeling good**

**damn, do you dig it**

**that's the way you do it**

**damn you know you give it good**

**you got my tongue, its so tied**

**my eyes are open wide**

**and my hair is standing up on my skin**

**and i keep saying:**

**damn, do you dig it**

**that's the way you do it**

**damn you know you give it good**

**damn, i cant belive it, i cant believe it...**

**ooh you got me feelin good good good**

**(Kelly Clarkson I do not hook up)**

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down**

**You've got too much talent**

**I see you through those bloodshot eyes**

**There's a cure, you've found it**

**Slow motion, sparks**

**You've caught that chill**

**Now don't deny it**

**But boys will be boys **

**Oh, yes, they will**

**They don't wanna define it**

**Just give up the game and get into me**

**If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet **

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand,**

**Your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep**

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say goodnight **

**I can't cook no, but I can clean**

**Up the mess she left **

**Lay your head down and feel the beat**

**As I kiss your forehead**

**This may not last but this is now**

**So love the one you're with**

**You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail**

**A quick fix won't ever get you well **

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand,**

**Your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep**

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**

**To say...**

**Cause I feel**

**The distance**

**Between us**

**Could be over**

**With the snap of your finger**

**Oh no!**

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**

**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**

**Keep your hand in my hand,**

**Your heart on your sleeve (On your sleeve)**

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep (I do not hook up)**

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight **

**(Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight)**

**To say...**

**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight (The harder I'll fight)**

**To say goodnight **

**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down**

**Cause you don't wanna miss out**

**(katy Perry E.T.)**

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**(evanesce field of innocence)**

**I still remember the world**

**From the eyes of a child**

**Slowly those feelings**

**Were clouded by what I know now**

**Where has my heart gone**

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

**I still remember the sun**

**Always warm on my back**

**Somehow it seems colder now**

**Where has my heart gone**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**[Latin hymn]**

**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**

**Et triumphator nobilis,**

**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**

**Totus desiderabilis.**

**Where has my heart gone**

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**Oh, Where**

**Where has my heart gone**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**I still remember.**

**(Kelly Clarkson my life would suck without you)**

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah**

**Cause we belong together now, yeah (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you (Without yooouuu)**

**(Yeah) Cause we belong together now, yeah (Together, oh)**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah (Somehow)**

**You got a piece of me (me)**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Me: Who liked part 1?**

**Rachel: why r u asking? Who likes your crappie story?**

**Me: Actually I don't like you any more Rachel. **

**Annabeth: YES! **

**Me: never make the author mad. :) Rachel you're a b that eats rotten sh and is a sl.**

**Rachel: What? **

**Grace: She edited it.**

**Rachel: OH CRAP HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM OH CRAP HELP A; LSDKA; SHFASHFIOAEHFAKSDJ AISDJFKAH BSD HF; OAISDHF; ASOI FKJSAH**

**Me: hehehehehehehehe…..**

**Faith: Good job hey next time can I help?**

**Me: of course! The review button is right there you want another chapter then click it. **


	12. new campers and say what? part 2

**Me: no own PJO.**

**Nico: Why the h-**

**Me: *puts hand over Nico's mouth* NICO DO NOT, AND I REPET DO NOT SPOIL WHAT HAPPENDS!**

**Nico: *Licks Authors hand***

**Me: *pulls and away quickly* EWWW GROSS WRONG! *nocks Nico out with a sledge hammer***

**Nico: ow! *Faints like a little girl***

**Me: wow and just I taped him.**

**Rachel: oh no! I'm getting o- a; lskdfhoiash;lsjdhfsljd sj sihfsaigfy; sid hsad help- **

**Faith: *runs to Rachel's cave***

**Rachel: oh not u too! ;asdlkfhsdgw;oi;ghasdlk fh;aslh;v jh ;lsahgfhas;o jfh;awesugfh;kasldjh;f lnashd lfjkhsd;lkhf ;alsdh ;lfksahd;lkfh;wlaskdhf ;lashdlgkhsa dfoi **

**Me: on with the show.**

_**Part 2. (grace's pov)**_

**I was hanging out with Percy. He was wearing a sea green suit and a dark green tie. " I'll be back lovely," he said. He pecked me on the cheek and I giggled. He stood up and swung my arm playfully and then let go and walked off.**

**I had been waiting for Percy for over an hour. "Where could he be?" I thought to myself. I went to look for him.**

**I found him in the corner his hand was leaning on the wall. Then I saw some blond hair and a gray dress under him. "Percy what the HELL are you DOING!" I screamed on the verge of tears. Percy turned and I caught a glimpse of the girls face. She had straight blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. I would recognize that face anywhere," Perseus Jackson we are threw!"**

"**Grace please!" he grabbed my arm. **

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

"**Grace-"**

** That's when I slapped him. Hard. I kicked him in the nuts and I punched him in the face and gut. "I hate you Perseus. He curled up into a ball on the floor. "I'll hate you forever." And I walked away.**

**(Apollo's pov)**

** I knocked on the door with Athena on my left and Artemis on my right, to Artemis' right was Demeter and Persephone, to Athena's left was Aphrodite. Faith opened it and screamed, "Ye gods! Gods!" and slammed the door in our face. "Well that was rude," Athena noted. "yup" Demeter agreed. "shale we crash the party?" I asked in my smart alic ton. "We shale." My younger sis said. And we walked inside.**

** The first thing I saw was… the boys on one side, girls on the other. I smiled and said," this party sucks. Bet it's a shity no gods party. Apollo out! PEACE!" and I hid in the shodows. The song "liar liar" came on. It was by Christina Grimmie. I loved her so much. I was trying to convince Usher to make her famous. But he won't listen to it.**

_Can't see you anymore_

_You're in, and shut the door_

_Didn't know what I do know now_

_With words I've been betrayed_

_You respond and let them fade_

_And I just won't let you bring me down_

_You can see what I know and I know_

_Somewhere there's a sorry heart_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_

_Leading you right back to me_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_So break away the touch_

_Of bliss you miss so much_

_But I won't tell you to come back home_

_Emotions dissipate; _

_Is love designed to hate?_

_Keep on driving away from here_

_Eye the rain as it falls in your hands_

_Will there be another storm?_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_

_Leading you right back_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_I don't need to know you'll be there_

_You're not on my mind_

_I don't need to know you care_

_Please don't waste my time_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

**During the song everyone had started dancing. "You're really obvious you know that right?" I jumped and turned to a very ticked off son of hades and 2 daughters of Zeus. "Nico! Thalia! Faith! DON'T KILL ME!" I begged getting down on my knees. They all bursted out laughing. "wow, *laughs* you *laughs* thought we'd *laughs* actually *laughs* not let you stay? *laughs so hard that's she's on her knees holding her sides laughing*" faith exclaimed in between giggles. "come on why don't you go dance?" Thalia said. "I will if you will" I said seeing if she would. "deal" she answered and I grabed her hand and led her to the dance floor.**


	13. Chapter 14

Ok people I want a break at typing so my friend Jordan, will be writing the next chapter. And if you want to see what some of the girls dresses look like then just vist my page. Thanks! And thanks Jordan for letting my have my break. Oh and one more last announcement! School is starting so I wont update as often. Thanks for reading!

-summer (auther)


	14. Apollo's new crush

**Me: I don't own PJO. If you think that I do, I will hunt you down!**

**Apollo: This Chapter is BEAST**

**I am awesome **

**So is Grace.**

**Annabeth: your haiku's are really bad. **

**Grace: Oh really! You didn't seem to think that when you were eating my boyfriends face!**

**Percy: So were back together now?**

**Grace: NO! (Slaps Percy in the face)**

**Me: we should probably start before Grace murders some people. **

Apollo's New Crush

{part 1}

Apollo's POV

I was dancing to Rebecca Black's Friday. I hate that song. I'm the God of music and I know what good music is. That isn't it. But any way, I went to the bathroom to check my hair. I was getting close to the door when I heard a girl crying. I ran in to see who it was.

"Go away Percy!" she screamed. It was Grace. Her wavy hair was pulled into a beautiful bun. Her makeup was done perfectly and when she looked at me, it looked like she was going to electrocute me with her eyes. She was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. She looked even better than me. This was pretty hard to beat. "Oh, you're not Percy, are you Lord Apollo. Sorry. I was just leaving."

"No! No. Stay, and tell me what's wrong." I said. Is it weird that I was nervous to talk to her? "You look beautiful by the way,"

"Thank you, Lord Apollo. I wanted to look good for Percy-"

"Hey, call me Apollo,

She looked at me with those killer eyes and started crying. I ran over to where she was and held her in my arms and we leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. She just cried in my arms. I held her tight. I asked her what was wrong.

"I saw Percy kissing Annabeth. I just didn't see it coming. I mean he said he went to go get something or do something. And then an hour later I went to go find him, and found him kissing Annabeth." Then she started bawling again.

My anger isn't usually bad. But when I do get angry. It's over something REALLY war-worthy. "I'm gonna kill that little punk," I murmered.

**Me: That's it! Please review! And sorry for the length! **

**:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**-Love, **

**New author. **

**JORDAN!**

**Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: this is part two!**

**Percy: I seem like such a jerk! This is NOT cool.**

**Grace: Neither is cheating on your girlfriend! Especially with a SLUT like that worey bee-och Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: hurtful!**

**Faith: wow. I thought Apollo was a jerk. Gosh.**

**Thalia and Nico: Ditto!**

**Me: i DONT own PJO! I don't look like a dude people! On with the show!**

**Apollo's new crush**

**{Part 2}**

**Grace's POV**

I was so confused. Why would Percy do that? We've been dating since i was 14 and he was 17. He's 19 now and I'm 16. Did he think I'm not mature enough? Was he tired of the same old thing? Me and Apollo went to Olympus and talked for hours. Apollo was really helping. He lent me a T-shirt and sweatpants and we snuggled up on his couch and watched a bunch of sappy movies. We had dozed off at like 2 and i woke up in his arms at noon-ish

"Apollo!" i yelled. I was supposed to be at camp. "Apollo! Wake up!" he wasn't wearing a shirt so i slapped his tight stomach.

"What! Two more minutes Zeus!" he said muffled.

"Apollo! I need to get back to camp!" i yelled. His sandy blond hair was all messed up and he looked at me and tickle attacked me.

"Come on! I have the day off my duties! Let's have some fun!" he knocked me over tickling me and i was laughing like crazy. I had forgotten all about Percy and camp. This was all i wanted. There was a nock on the door.

"Can you get that? I'm going to go start some mortal coffee." Apollo said. "I don't drink it. I just LOVE the smell."

"Okay," i said i went to the door and opened it. I saw Zeus. "Hi daddy!"

"What in Olympus are you doing here? You're supposed to be at camp! Does Chiron know? What about Pursues? Why are you wearing Apollo's clothing? Gracie Marie Partloe!" He yelled. His eyes were so bloodshot and the veins in his neck were bulging out. Apollo ran to the door.

"Oh, hi Zeus. Oh, this looks bad doesn't it? Well you see," Apollo started. I cut in.

"Percy cheated on me so i was crying in the bathroom and Apollo came in and caught me and then he held me and we were making out and then we came back here because the party was getting boring and i accidentally dosed off and-"

"Save it! You're going back to camp! I'll deal with you later Apollo!" Then my dad zapped me back to camp.

**Intermission**

**Faith's POV**

After the party the Zeus cabin cleaned everything then we crashed. When we woke up nobody realized that Grace was gone until we went to breakfast. We always sit together. So, when I realized her seat was empty, I started freaking out.

"OMG! WHERE'S GRACE! IS SHE DEAD? DON'T DIE GRACE!" I ran out of the dining hall and went to the cabin. No Grace. I went to the Poseidon cabin to see if they slept together last night and had slept in. No Grace. The lake? No Grace. Everywhere I went. No. Grace. I ran to tell Chiron and by noon, we had a search party who were about to go on a quest to find her. Right when they were going to leave, she just magically appeared.

"There you are! Grace Partloe! Where were you?" I yelled at here. I was so relieved to see her. I started crying. "You scared the crap out of me!" She just smiled. Her smile was so adorable. She just looked like a little 3 year old riding a kiddy roller coaster. She looked at me like, "I'll tell you later".

After the camp fire we went back to the cabin. Grace was sprinting towards the cabin. Jez was in the infirmary, (sword malfunction) Jason was on a quest, and Thalia and Liz were on the hunt so it was just us. Once we got to the cabin. She was laughing and rolling on her bed like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny. "What is up with you, Partloe?"

"It's such a long story! Ok so, I saw Percy kissing Annabeth, so I went to the bathroom-"

"WAIT! Percy did what now?" then all of a sudden Apollo showed up. He looked really, really sad.

"Hey Grace! I missed you!' He said. His warm eyes lit up the second he saw her. Grace ran over and tackled him. She pecked him on the lips and He hugged her back. I was really confused. She had a boyfriend, or WAIT.

"Okay WHAT THE HECK is going on here! Why did Percy kiss Annabeth and WHY is Apollo and WHY are you two being all nasty?"

**Me: and that's the end. If you want to know what's going on then stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**Faith: I am so confused, explanation please!**

**Apollo: Well-**

**Grace: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Me: thanks Grace. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok who liked Jordan writing? Plz tell me if u liked her or not. Oh and school has started so I can't update as much. If u wants c some girls dresses go to my page and click on the second set of links the first ones are pics of Jez, Liz, Grace, and Faith. Animated of course! Tell me your thoughts and if you have an account privet message me! Thanks!**_

_** -summer**_


	17. read these i put them here for a reason!

**Wow I have lots of these things don't i? Well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I was wondering if you didn't like the story. Please tell me if you don't like it and I can try to do better. There will be a quest coming soon and I hope you'll stay long enough to start reading that. I try to update the second I get the chance to and I want to finish writing this story before I start a new one. Please tell me your ideas and I will read and listen to them. And all so I just really want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Wow I really sound like a turd umm… well thanks for reading… bye!**

** -summer frost **


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! BE SCARED! I KNOW WERE U LIVE!**

**Apollo: no she doesn't.**

**Me: SHUT UP SUN BOY!**

**Grace: leave him alone!**

**Me: DO YOU WANT TO DIE ALONE IN A HOLE!**

**Grace: Apollo will save me!**

**Apollo: yup! And I'll give you really bad sun burn!**

**Me: I control the story children.**

**Apollo: IM OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Me: or are you?**

**Apollo: umm…. Uhh… Umm…**

**Grace: YOU BROKE HIS BRAIN!**

**Me: so? He barely had any.**

**Grace: *knocks author out* there we go! Now I get control of the story.**

**Faith: no she left me a note saying I get control. And grace will die if she takes control. Sorry Gracie. **

**Nico: she owns nothing of PJO! And Faith I'm dumping you for Thalia. PLEASE DON'T –**

**Faith: NICO DI ANGELO YOULL REGRET WHAT YOU DID! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER OF STYX! **

**Nico: be for you kill me on with the STORY! **

**viseter (Faiths P.o.v.)**

"What's going on here?" I scream again. "I told you! Percy was kissing Annabeth and then I was crying in the bathroom and Apollo was holding me and was really sweet then we went back to his place and watched sappy movies then started kissing and then we fell asleep at like 2 then I was zapped back here by dad!" grace said in one breath. I was gapping. "Again I repeat, PERCY DID WHAT NOW!" Grace rolled her eyes," Percy cheated on me." I could feel my eyes getting warmer and I had to shut them before lightning shot out of them. "You don't see me with a guy right after a break up," I murmured. Apollo tarred his eyes from Grace's and settled on me. "Why did u break up with Nico?" Apollo said annoyed I wasn't all bubbly like I'm not. "I DIDN'T!" I screamed pissed," he dumped me for Thalia! Y does every 1 assume that it was me that ends the relationship! Ye gods some people have poo for their brains!" there was a knock at the door. I stomped over to it and grabbed one of my knives. "WHAT!" I scream opening the door. I saw who it was and screamed. Not yell screaming, an ear piercing scream that Kronus could hear it. It lasted 2 seconds. Apollo and grace came running wall I was screaming at him. " LUKE WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING HERE YOUR SUPOES TO BE DEAD! WHAT THE **** IS HE ****ING DOING THE **** HERE!" Apollo and Grace raced to the door and screamed. And yes Apollo screamed, he didn't yell. Apollo tried to hit Luke but he deflected it easily. Luke turned to me," I'm aloud a visit to one person a year. I chose yo-"

"Leave me the hell alone!" and I slammed the door in his face. I peeked out the peep hole and he was standing there a trail of blood running down his cheek. He hung his head and disappeared. I went outside and went to train. And train, and trained till all the dummies where just straw sprawled around me. I heard clapping and I turned. It was Luke. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me alone Luke" I said flatly. He sighed, "What did I ever do to change you? I love you faith, I always have all w-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" and I tried to stomp away but he caught my arm. How, I don't know. "please, just give me a chance." I ran toward the forest. I ran as fast I could until I got to the boarder. I sat down, and started crying.

**Me: sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Jordan: please forgive us!**

**Luke: I love you faith!**

**Faith: STOP STALKING ME!**

**Me: Plz R and R!**


	19. proficy

**Me: ok idk but I thought another one of these things would be good.**

**Jordan: if gayness offends you then don't read this chapter.**

**Nico: IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!**

**Me: NICO FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT MAKING YOU GAY!**

**Nico: … oh, I knew that…**

**Me: No u didn't.**

**Nico: YES I DID!**

**Me: no u didn't and on with the story.**

**Chapter 19 karaoke once again (faiths pov)**

Thalia and Liz were back from the hunt, but Jason was still on his quest. Grace and I were going to have a karaoke party again.

It's been 3 weeks since the party, and Apollo and grace are broken up. Turns out that Apollo's gay, so grace dumped him. He and Percy have been dating ever since.

After every one showed up, we started pairing up. I was with grace. Liz was with Thalia, Percy and Apollo, Nico and Luke, and Jez and Quinn. Grace and I went first. We're singing losing grip by Avril Lavigne.

**(me)**

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby**

**(Grace)**

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real**

**(Me)**

**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you**

**Why'd you turn away?**

**(Grace)**

**Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,**

**waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

**(both)**

**Why should I care**

**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**

**You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,**

**I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**

**(Grace)**

**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place**

**when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,**

**(me)**

**you used to hug me**

**But that wasn't the case**

**Everything wasn't**

**ok I was left to cry there**

**waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided **

**(both)**

**Why should I care**

**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**

**You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,**

**I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**

**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud**

**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud**

**(Grace)**

**Open your eyes**

**Open up wide**

**(me)**

**Why should I care**

**(grace)**

**Cuz you weren't there**

**when I was scared I was so alone**

**(me)**

**Why should I care**

**Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**

**(both)**

**Why should I care**

**If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere**

**Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**

**Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere**

The song ended, and everyone was applauding. We walked off stage and Liz and Thalia got on. They're singing runaway by Avril Lavigne.

(Liz)

**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah**

**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**

**(Liz)**

**My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range**

**(Thalia)**

**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**

**(Liz)**

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**

**(Thalia)**

**No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow**

**(Liz)**

**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no**

**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

**(Thalia)**

**And I feel so alive**

**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

**(both)**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**(Thalia)**

**So so's how I'm doing if you're wondering**

**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning**

**(Liz)**

**Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk**

**Yeah, you know how it is life can be a bitch**

**(Thalia)**

**I feel so alive**

**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

**(Both)**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**Runaway, runaway**

**Runaway, runaway**

**Runaway, runaway**

**Runaway, runaway**

**(Liz)**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**(Thalia)**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**(Both)**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

The song ended, and they walked off stage. We were cheering so loud that Chiron poked his head in and yelled," SHUT-UP WITH LOVE!" and slammed the door behind him, but before he did, we caught a good look at his tail. He still had his curlers in them. We laughed and laughed. I glanced at the clock," I only have 4 hours till my flight leaves! I gotta get packing! Sorry I gotta go." And I ran to my room.

**(Liz's pov)**

After faith ran to pack, Jez and Quinn went up to sing there duet. They're singing liar liar by Christina Grimmie.

(Jez)

**Can't see you anymore**

**You're in, and shut the door**

**(Quinn)**

**Didn't know what I do know now**

**With words I've been betrayed**

**(jez)**

**You respond and let them fade**

**and I just won't let you bring me down**

**(Quinn)**

**You can see what I know and I know**

**Somewhere there's a sorry heart**

**(Jez)**

**Tell me why these roads keep leading**

**Leading you right back to me**

**(both)**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**

**You played with fire**

**and smiled when you told her**

**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**

**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

**(Quinn)**

**So break away the touch**

**Of bliss you miss so much**

**(jez)**

**But I won't tell you to come back home**

**Emotions dissipate;**

**(Quinn)**

**Is love designed to hate?**

**Keep on driving away from here**

**(jez)**

**Eye the rain as it falls in your hands**

**Will there be another storm?**

**(Quinn)**

**Tell me why these roads keep leading**

**Leading you right back**

**(both)**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**

**You played with fire**

**and smiled when you told her**

**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**

**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

**(jez)**

**I don't need to know you'll be there**

**You're not on my mind**

**(Quinn)**

**I don't need to know you care**

**Please don't waste my time**

**(both)**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**

**You played with fire**

**and smiled when you told her**

**Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder**

**You played with fire**

**and smiled when you told her**

**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**

**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**

**Oh, oh goodbye to no one**

We clapped and they walked off stage. Rachel came in, "hey Rach, whats up?" Faith came out and asked. All the sudden, Rachel's mouth started poaring smoke.

_ 12 must go to the land of untold,_

_the big 3 must work as 1._

_in the in one must die to save her friends,_

_still alive but not yet awake,_

_then is when the earth will quake_

Rachel fainted and Apollo ran and caught her. "Well," Apollo said," faith just got a quest."

**Me: DUNDUNDUNDA!**

**Luke: and I'm back because….**

**Me: CUZ U CAN BE!**

**Faith: course I get the quest. Cuz I all ways have to have something going on that's probably ganna kill me.**

**Me: cuz that always happens to daughters of Zeus.**

**Grace: ugg! Nothing good ever happens to me!**

**Jordan: u don't know that.**

**Percy: please**

**Apollo: review!**

**Percy: just what I was thinking sweaty!**

**Every one else but Apollo and Percy: BARF!**

**Me: thanks for reading! Bye!**


	20. quest part 1

**Me: ok let's get this done ASAP! Get that fingers, as fast as possible. Brain, just keep thinking! And its late so sorry if some or all of this sucks.**

**Jordan: ya just apologizing in advance.**

**Grace: GO TO BED!**

**Me: ITS ONLY 9:12! Ya I'm not getting this done tonight…**

**Faith: WORK WORK WORK! ASAP PEOPLE! (spoken really fast) we don't own any characters that rick took his precious brain time to think of or anything familiar.**

**Me: ok shesh…on with the story.**

**Chapter 20 (Faiths pov) campfire**

I could not believe it. A QUEST! An actually quest, and me of all people. The fates must have hit their heads. I just kept walking and walking, and walking. I didn't stop till to run into a tree. Well, actually I ran in to Juniper. "Oh, hey sorry Juniper. I wasn't watching were I was walking." Juniper giggled," its ok, come on, the campfires this way." And we walked toward the fire.

(10 minutes later)

Chiron stomped on the bricks. "SILENCE," he yelled," Faith, will you please recite the prophecy?"

"yes," I answered hastily," _12 must go to the land of untold,_

_ The big 3 must work as 1._

_ In the in one must die to save her friends,_

_Still alive but not yet awake,_

_ Then is when the earth will quake" _

"Faith, who do you choose?" Chiron asked. I answered," Thalia, Jez, Nico, Percy, Grace, Summer, Leo, Quinn, Liz, Conner, and Travis." Chiron nodded his head. You'll leave first thing tomorrow. Pack your bags and be ready to leave at 9 am. I advise you get some sleep." The consent horn blew and we all headed back to our cabins.

**I was in a room, I don't know how, but I knew where I was. Mahomet, Illinois. "One of you must stay! The rest are free to go." A deep rough voice said and I turned. It was us, Thalia, Jez, Nico, Grace, Percy, Summer, Leo, Quinn, Conner, Liz, and Travis. The voice was coming from inside a abandoned ware house. It was tall and creaked with every step and looked as if it was to collapse. **

I woke up with a start. I was wet, and grace was holding an empty bottle of water in her hand. "So, where are we heading?" she asked. "Mahomet, Illinois." I answered. I got out of bed. Then I threw a pair of jeans on and a red halter top and a leather jacket. I put my hair back into a braid. I put my charm bracelet on and touched the bow and arrow. Like usual, it turned into one. My quiver was on my back. Grace put her hair clip in and pulled her hair into a side ponytail, Jez was ready with her sword on her waist and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, Thalia's hair was down and her bow was shouldered, as was Liz's. We walked out the door with our back packs. Leaving cabin 1 behind.

We waited at Thalia's pine tree for Conner and Travis. "Where are they? We're leaving in 5 minutes." I mumbled.

Right as we were about to leave, they ran up the hill and jumped in the car. "Last minute pranking," Jez guessed. They nodded and gave her a cunning smile, "Of course." They said at the exact same time. The rest of the ride that day was silent.

At around noon, we stopped for lunch at McDonald. We ordered 4 big macs, 4 10 piece chicken nuggets, 4 quarter pounders, 12 French fries, and 12 sodas. It was about 20 bucks, after we paid the lady, we went to get our drinks. I could feel her dirty looks. I touched my wrist that had my charm bracelet. Summer fiddled with her belt and grace touched her hair clip. The Conner bent and scratched his foot, and Travis touched his necklace. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets, and Jez put her hand on her hip, and Nico scratched his head. I heard Leo murmured something about a hammer, and Quinn stood there with her hands in her pockets.

After the Stolls mixed all the pops in there drink, we got our drinks and sat down into a few tables we pulled together. Summer offered to go up to get our food. I pondered this. After I thought about it I told her no. I didn't want any one getting turned into a human Popsicle. She shrugged and I went to get the food.

Oh, I should probably tell you and Summer is the daughter of Khione. Ya, I know that her mom's the goddess of snow and her names Summer. Summer doesn't talk a lot. She may whisper in your ear, but only to people that are really close to her, or if she's forced to talk.

When I went to get our order, the lady at the counter smiled; showing her fangs. I pretended that I didn't see it, grabbed the trays and walked to the tables. We sat down and ate; scarfing down our food.

After I told them about the lady, we decided that each of us should partner up if we get split up. We picked numbers between 1 and ten. If you said between 1 and 5, you went to one end of the table. If you chose between 6 and 10 then you went to the other side. Nico, Summer, Conner, Travis, Jez, and I went to the left end. Quinn, Liz, Grace, Thalia, Percy, and Leo went to the right. Summer and I were partners. The Stolls for once split up. Conner went with Nico, and Travis went with Jez. Jez and Travis linked arms, and Jez blushed. I was going to have to ask her about that later.

When we were about to leave, the lady from the counter lunged at us. We dodged her Easley, and we got our weapons, and charged into battle.

I touched my knife on my bracelet, and it instantly turned into one. The lady was now a gorgon and had a 15 foot javelin and as soon as she saw me, she smiled and tried to make a shish kabob out of me. I dogged and striked. She side stepped and I hit her with the butt of my knife. But I was to close. She stabbed me and I fell. Black spots danced around my eyes. The last thing I saw was Summer freezing the gorgon.

**Me: CLIFFY! Sorta…..**

**Jordan: I said 1500 word not 1092! Geeze!**

**Me: whose story is this?**

**Jordan: yours…..**

**Me: and who even let you write 2 chapter of it?**

**Jordan: you….**

**Me: and who-**

**Jordan: YOU OK!**

**Me: thank you.**

**Summer: what the hades is this?**

**Me: … I have no clue…**

**Nico: I guess it's the thingy where we can like chat and it effects the story. Aka the only place we get free will in the story.**

**Summer: oh… only here we also can spell correctly opposed to if you gave us paper and a pencil and tell us to write this stuff down.**

**Me: what's up with the big word Summer?**

**Summer: idk….**

**Annabeth: hi….**

**Me: get out Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: bye…**

**Percy: I HOPE FAITH DIES!**

**Me: *takes an ax and takes Ripe tide and chops it in half***

**Percy: !**

**Jordan: ha-ha!**

**Grace: sucks to b you Percy!**

**Quinn: yup!**

**Jez: Percy, screw you.**

**Leo: Percy sólo se quemó! Y su pelo había Justin Bieber!**

**Me: translation: Percy just got burned! And you have Justin Bieber hair! Good one Leo!**

**Leo: Thanks!**

**Jordan: 1270 not bad.**

**Me: read and revew! Oh and I did a total of 1284 words. Well, now it is 1290! **


	21. jsuk

_**Ok guys I'm working on another story so I want to work on that for a while then ill get back to this one I promise! Thanks! **_

_** -summer Frost.**_

_**p.s. Jordan and I are no longer friends so there will be no more chapters written by her. If have any questions privet message me.**_


	22. quest part 2

**Me: hey people!**

**Jordan: immm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! **

**Percy: yup. WHY DID YOU KILL MY SWORD?**

**Me: Percy, ut vestri canis est et eget snob discere suo.**

**Summer: I'm not ganna translate that.**

**Jason: nether am I… how did you learn that!**

**Hazel: I think the same way that my horse did.**

**Percy: hazel! What's up? Where did you come from?**

**Frank: Juno told us to come. Do you still want to slap her?**

**Annabeth: umm, who r these people Percy?**

**Percy: friends… not ganna say anything else.**

**Me: this is really getting off topic. Just read the son of Neptune. On with the story.**

(Faith)

I woke up and I felt horrible. Right above my belly button there was a sharp pain. I didn't have enough strength to open my eyes, or move for that matter. I felt cold and empty. I pushed aside all the pain and opened my eyes. Nico was standing over me with a worried expression. I managed to say" what are you looking at Di Angelo? Did I die or something?" he let out a sigh of relief and yelled behind him," She's alright!" everyone came in and started yelling at Nico for slapping me to wake me up.

I looked around the room and saw we were in a hotel room, and a fancy one at that. The curtains were plush, thick and red. They were the kind that blocked out the sunlight. The carpet was thick and a dark red. The walls were magenta and had fancy swirls on them.

I screamed" EVERY ONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and every one just stared at me as if they forgot I was here. I tried my leg muscles and got up. "First off," I said," where the Hades are we? Second, what day is it? And third, who am I?" I said the last one just to freak everybody out, and it worked. Grace ran up next to me and started shaking my shoulders, and Nico was trying to find her IPod. Percy was freaking out by running in circles, and Jez was having a meltdown. The Stolls where just standing there wide eyed. Quinn, Liz, and Thalia where crying, and Leo was fiddling with something. All while Summer was trying not to laugh.

Finally it was getting boring about 2 minutes later, so I started laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Summer joined me and then everyone must have caught on that I was fine and started laughing too. When everything calmed down, Nico told me we were in a small town in Pennsylvania, and that it was January 4th. I sighed; I had been out 2 days. We could be in Chicago by now. I rolled my shoulders and stood back up. "Let's start packing and get moving." They all sighed and picked up there things. We went down to get some breakfast, and then we were heading off.

When we got down stairs, we went to the buffet table. We Packed our plates full, and after stuffing ourselves. We headed out. I was surprised that we had a car until I heard the Stolls had "found" it. I just laughed and we all got in the car. Since Summer was the only one that didn't have dyslexia and had her driver's license she drove. We were all crammed into a minivan. About half a mile later after listening to Thalia's CD's, I tried to turn Q 96 on, but I felt a painful tingling sensation in my hand, and I leaned back into my seat cradling my hand. We listened to the song "breaking the habit" when Summer looked into her mirror. I saw a look of horror on her face, and she gunned it.

The second I heard I moo I knew what it was, the minotaur. I groaned" out of all the monsters! We get stuck with big harry bull man!" everybody moaned in agreement. By the time we lost it. We had gone over 10 miles. We drove for a few more hours and stopped at a motel in Indiana. We got 4 rooms and split up into groups. I was with Summer, and Thalia. Grace, Jez, Quinn, and Liz were another. Nico, and Percy were in a group, but then after Leo begged them to take him in their group Leo joined them. So that left the Stolls in the last room.

When we got to our rooms, we collapsed on the beds and taking advantage of the cozy blankets.

**Me: ok I know that this took forever but I've been busy!**

**Jordan: ya we just had our band and chorus concert on Tuesday!**

**Percy: dude, its 12:57 in the morning and you went to bed at 10 last night, then woke up at 4:30ish with a bad dream were there were killers im ur town and you saw to bloody corp-**

**Fath: puts hand over percy's mouth.**

**Me: good night!**


End file.
